User talk:Dream Focus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evangelion! Thanks for your edit to the Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackout0189 (Talk) 22:55, 2010 July 14 Importing I made you an admin :) -- 10:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Background Changing the background would be fine. Good idea. -- 05:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 04:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *People who watch one anime series don't watch all of them. Grouping people based on target audiences might make sense, but not just shoving all anime together. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Evageeks.org Content Hello, I'm an admin over at http://evageeks.org. We've noticed that the Evangelion Wikia uses a lot of content from our own Evangelion wiki, available here: http://wiki.evageeks.org/. It's not a stretch to say that some pages are nothing but copies of our articles, actually. I'm told by some of our wiki editors that even many of our templates are present here. Like Wikia, our wiki is licensed under Creative Commons BY-SA, and so it's OK to use our content here. We'd like for you to contribute to our already-thriving community over at Evageeks, but you may prefer to work here. However, it is definitely not OK to use our work without proper attribution to the source: the "BY" part of the license. I'm contacting you and the other admin of this Wikia to ask you politely to add this attribution, in a similar style to the Wikipedia imports, or delete the material. In either case, you are welcome to join us at the Evageeks Wiki. Please reply as soon as possible on my Talk page; if I don't hear back from you soon, I'll be talking to the higher-up Wikia administrators about resolving this. I hope you'll agree that it would be better to combine our efforts. Thank you, and look below for some page comparisons. at_drinian 03:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) http://wiki.evageeks.org/Shinji_Ikari http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Shinji_Ikari http://wiki.evageeks.org/Angels http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Angels :Most articles are the ones I imported from Wikipedia to preserve them(they keep getting deleted at times on Wikipedia). Blackout is the one that has created those articles here, so I'll let him answer your questions. He seems to have rewritten the information after copying it over. I notice at http://evangelion.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shinji_Ikari&action=historysubmit&diff=3875&oldid=3761 he removed links back to the evageek page. How many page views do you get at that wiki? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *Our main page has had 71,436 views. *Your main page has had 264,726 views. http://wiki.evageeks.org/Special:PopularPages You have twice the articles as well. We have a higher Google rating, just a bit above where you are listed. Both on the first page of results when Neon Genesis Evangelion Wiki is Googled. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We're also on the front page for the search "Evangelion" as well. (Not to mention our predecessor, Eva Monkey). Like I said, feel free to come on over and introduce yourself on the forum. Since I haven't heard from Blackout, I'm going to see if there's an easy way to find out what's been duplicated over here. at_drinian 00:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Since I haven't heard from Blackout, we've done the favor of adding the proper attribution to as many copied pages as the EvaGeeks authors could find. There's also the templates to think about, though. If Blackout isn't going to talk about it... you're the other admin here. at_drinian 04:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I became an administrator in November so I could import things from Wikipedia that were up for deletion. Finding out there is another Wiki for Evangelion already established, and its larger, kind of takes some enthusiasm out of working here. Which templates are you upset about? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to destroy the dreams of Dream Focus, as it were. As I said earlier, please come by the EvaGeeks forum and introduce yourself; we're looking for more people to work on the wiki project. There's about 14 imported templates. Since they're mostly integral to the imported articles, I'm going to let them be while I check back with the wiki authors to see if they're happy with the crediting. (I'm doing this as a favor -- I'm actually not a big contributor to the wiki myself). at_drinian 01:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I've gone and added credits to the template pages. That should cover everything. See you around. at_drinian 20:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)